So Alike, So Different
by QUEENoftheDUCKS
Summary: Abagail Malfoy has never been like the rest of her family. For the past five years she lived in the USA. She moves back with her parents and brother in England. What happens when she goes to Hogwarts and befriends a sibling's enemy?
1. Moving

Disclaimer: okay so I don't own any of Harry Potter Stuff, but Abagail, Aunt Bedelia, and Sam are all mine along with the plot! Oh yea, and I know that Abagail is suppose to be spelt Abigail, but I like it better my way!  
  
**Abagail Malfoy**- 15-year-old girl, younger sister of Draco Malfoy. Not snobby like everyone else in her family. Lives in New Orleans, Louisiana with her Aunt Bedelia.  
  
"Abagail, time to go, you're going to be late!" Aunt Bedelia shouted from downstairs.  
  
"Almost ready. . .be down in about ten minutes." Abagail answered back.  
  
"Damnit, where is my bag?" She questioned herself searching the half empty room frantically. Most of her things were packed, well all of the essentials. The time had finally arrived for her to return to London and live with her parents and brother. Abagail had lived in American since the age of ten and attended the finest American wizardry school.  
  
_I can't believe I'm actually going back there, but it is what my dad wants. I'll be going to Hogwarts, so I will only have to live under their roof for two weeks_, Abagail thought. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, took a deep breath, released it, then grabbed her bags and headed out the room.  
  
"Aunt Bedelia, can you help me get the rest of my stuff?" Abagail asked, nearly breaking into a sweat from dragging two heavy bags down a flight of stairs.  
  
"Sure, how many more do you have left?"  
  
"I think just my trunk and one bag."  
  
They managed to get all of Abagail's belongings downstairs. It was almost time for the Knight Bus to pick her up. The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get that." Aunt Bedelia said. She walked down a narrow hallway and to the front door.  
  
"Abagail it's for you!"  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
It was Abagail's best friend, Sam. Next to her aunt, she would miss being able to talk Sam everyday. They went to the same school and lived on the same street for the past five years.  
  
"Oh, Same, I'm going to miss you so much!" Tears were forming in Abagail's eyes.  
  
"No time for tears, remember to owl me when you settled in. I'm going to miss you, but remember, if you miss you too much, I'm just a fireplace away! I want you to enjoy being in London. It won't be forever." Sam told her.  
  
"I know, but I'm not sure. I hope everything is okay. I remember how it was when I lived there last. I'm just not like them."  
  
"Everything will be okay!" Sam gave her best friend a reassuring smile and hug.  
  
"Well, I hope to hear from you soon. Have a safe trip. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Abagail answered back. Sam walked down the stone steps and down the sidewalk back to her house. It finally sank into Abagail that this would be her last day in New Orleans for almost a year. A tear found its way out her eye and trickled down her cheek.  
  
A loud bus was speeding toward Abagail's house. It was definitely unlike a bus she had ever seen. It was a bright purple color and stood as tall as the houses on the street. "Aunt Bedelia, the bus is here!"  
  
She came down the hallway slowing, dragging Abagail's bags. They walked outside and were welcomed by Ernie from the Knight Bus. After Ernie carried her bags on to the bus Abagail gave her goodbyes to her aunt.  
  
"I left you something in your bag, read it one the way there." Aunt Bedelia told Abagail as she got on the bus. She was now headed for the Magic Ministry in New York City.  
  
The trip was definitely an unusual one. The purple bus was nothing but a blur as it flew through traffic, but no one knew it was there.  
  
After passing many monotonous towns, Abagail decided she would read the letter from her Aunt. She opened her bag and found a folded paper on the very top. She unfolded the envelope and began to read.  
  
_Dear Abagail,_

_I hope that everything goes well for you. I know that you originally came to live with me because of great dislike for your family. When your father wrote me and asked that you returned I was very apprehensive of letting him take you. Now that this war against dark magic has returned I believe it is best for you to be living with your parent. I know that it is the last place you want to be. It is for your best. School will start soon, so hopefully nothing too bad happens between you and them in that time. I promise that if it were safer for you to be here with me, you would be staying. I've told you that a thousand times since the topic of you moving back to London came up. It is the truth. I hope that everything works out for you and your parents, even your brother. Perhaps you all can learn to get along. It's been five years, I'm sure things have changed. Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Love,  
Aunt Bedelia_  
  
Roughly two hours later the bus drive spoke up. "Abagail Malfoy, Magic Ministry.  
  
Ernie helped Abagail with her belongings by shrinking them down so it would be much easier to carry around.  
  
"Thank you for the ride." She spoke then made her way to the entrance of the soot-covered doors of a burnt down hotel. Using her index finger Abagail traced two M's on the door.  
  
In an instant she was pulled forward into oblivion and straight in front a desk. Behind the desk sat a grey-haired witch.  
  
"Hello dear, how may I help you?" she asked sweetly looking up from her stack of papers.  
  
"I'm here to meet my father, Lucius Malfoy." Abagail responded.  
  
"Okay dear, you must be Abagail, your father should be in the International Wizardry Travel room. Follow this hallway and when you get to the end take a left. It will be the second door on the right."  
  
"Thank you." Abagail said. She made her way down the long dimly lit hallway and arrived minutes later in front a door marked International Wizard Travel. Abagail paused for a moment before entering. _Well, this is really it, no turning back now; I'm really going to live with my parents and bother. It can't be that, I hope_, Abagail thought.

The doorknob twisted and slowly the door opened. Abagail peered into the room hesitantly. There he was, Lucius Malfoy, her father, though she rather not let others know they were of any relation.  
  
"Abagail, so wonderful to see you. You have grown so much!" Her father wrapped an arm around her shoulders then with the other he stroked her long reddish brown hair. "Your hair dear, what did you do to it?"  
  
"I dyed it. I did not want to have blonde hair anymore!"  
  
It had been not even five minutes and he was already annoying her.  
  
"Very well, shall we go home now, your mother and brother are awaiting our return."  
  
The stepped into small room connected to the room they were currently in. A voice filled the room asking for a destination.  
  
"Ministry of Magic, London." Lucius spoke clearly and calmly.  
  
A bright pink light filled the room blinding both Abagail and Lucius. In an instant their skin began to fade and become translucent. The next moment they were in an abandoned phone booth. Abagail knew exactly where she was. It was the last place in London she had been before leaving. They stepped out the guest entrance to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"That wasn't so bad." Abagail blurted out. "I'd rather do that then travel by port key or floo powder.  
  
"Yes dear, and it is very much so a lot more safe." Lucius informed his daughter.  
  
The two walked in silence until they arrived home. It didn't take very long, sincerely lived in London. The house looked the same; just as big and morbid as it did when she left it at the young age of ten.  
  
Draco and Narcissa welcomed Abagail with a warm hug, but on the inside she felt not the slightest ounce of passion for being there. _Only two weeks_ she thought as they let go of her.  
  
"Abagail, what did you do to your beautiful blonde hair?" Her mother questioned.  
  
"I dyed it, I did not like having blonde hair. I prefer my brownish red hair." retorted Abagail.  
  
"And your clothes dear, why are you dressed like, like.". ."  
  
"A dirty muggle. . ." Draco interrupted.  
  
"This is how people dress in America." She tried not to sound annoyed, but had difficulty doing so. She knew they would not like her look. It consisted of low-rise blue jeans with a studded belt not in the belt loops, black boots, and a hot pink shirt with the words 'bad kitty' on it in black.  
  
"I happen to like my clothes that you very little!" They kept looking at her in a weird your-not-one-of-us way. It wasn't a surprise; it's the way they always looked at her. But Abagail could not deny the truth, she wasn't one of them. She never was, would be, or want to be like them. Abagail was a kind compassionate person and treated everyone equally. Unlike her family, they thought of themselves as better than everyone because they were pure blood.  
  
"Draco, show your sister to her room and help her get settled in." Lucius instructed his son.  
  
"Yes, Father." Lucius then un-shrunk Abagail's belongings so his children could carry them to Abagail's room.  
  
"This is your room," Draco said as he entered a bedroom on the second floor.  
  
"Well, I can take it from here, I won't bore you by making you help unpack."  
  
"Thanks." Draco gave her a snooty kiss my ass smile then walked away.  
  
_It is so nice to piss him off, some things never get old_ She thought.  
  
After unpacking only the necessary items to get her through two weeks, Abagail laid down in her new temporary bed. She indulged in a nap. Hours later she was disturbed by her oh so unfriendly brother poking her ribs with his wand in attempts to wake her. He succeeded.  
  
"Damnit, you little pink, that hurts! Haven't you heard of shaking someone to get them up?"  
  
"Yes, but this is just so much more entertaining."  
  
"Maybe for you." Abagail gave him an evil eye. Nothing between them had seemed to change. It was just as it was when she was ten. Draco and her still could not manage to get along for more than ten seconds. _Only two weeks_ she told herself once again.  
  
"Mum sent me to say dinner is ready and here," he handed her a cream colored envelop. "This is your Hogwart's letter." Draco turned and walked out her room.  
  
Abagail glanced at the green writing on the envelope. It read, Abagail Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, London. She removed the letter from envelope, unfolded it, and then began to read.  
  
_Dear Miss Malfoy,  
  
With much debate and approval from your previous school, I am pleased to inform you that Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has accepted you to enroll as a 5th year student. Term begins on September 1. You are to catch the Hogwart's Express at King's Cross at Platform 9¾. Enclosed is a list of school supplies.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwart's Headmaster  
_  
Dinner went by rather smoothly, considering the only talking was that of Hogwart's letters. Draco was a perfect. The family planned to make a trip to Diagon Alley the following day.

Please read and review, the more reviews I get the soon I update!


	2. A Day With the Family

"Abagail, Abagail, wake up," Narcissa continued to shake her daughter. " Come on, we are going to get your school things today. If you do not get up now you will not be able go with us." 

"Okay, I'm awake, but I'm no where near being alive, alert, or enthusiastic yet." She looked over at her clock; it read 7:20 A.M. _Damn it's the summer I didn't know my clock had a 7:20 A.M. until September. I did want to sleep late_, Abagail thought.

Narcissa left the room and Abagail got some clothes and made her way to the bathroom. Perhaps a shower would help to wake her up a bit more. After a hot shower and silent breakfast Abagail along with the rest of the family went to Diagon Alley.

"Draco, you may go get your school things on your own. I trust you know where to find them." Narcissa told him.

"Yes, mum."

"I want you to meet your sister in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch at 12:00. " His mother instructed him.

"Sure mum, no problem." Draco then left and was soon out of site. The street was filled with several young wizards and witches scurrying about to buy their school items.

"Some along Abagail, I will be taking you to get everything you will be needing." Narcissa and Abagail went walking down the street. Lucius went in another direction, away from Diagon Alley and down a dark narrow alleyway. Well_, I know where he is going, the words death and eater come to mind_, Abagail thought.

After three long hours of shopping with her mother, Abagail arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Her mum left to find Lucius and took Abagail's school supplies with her. Draco was supposed to be meeting her there. _Wow, big surprise, no brother here, oh well, I rather not have lunch with him anyway_.

She searched around and found an empty table with two chairs. Abagail sat down and watched the others in the restaurant. The man behind the bar was filling glasses and serving them to customers. There were people coming and going, eating, and checking into the hotel.

The waitress made her way to Abagail's table. "Can I get you something to drink, dear?"

"Pumpkin juice please, and a turkey and mustard sandwich." Abagail answered.

"I will have it ready in a few minutes." She walked away back to the kitchen.

Abagail sat at her lonely table still observing her surrounding. Draco was nowhere in site, but she could care less. Abagail noticed a boy her age walk by, he had black messy hair and wore glasses. She watched he moved about the place. He got at glass of pumpkin juice from the bartender and sat down at a nearby table.

"His name is Harry, dear." The waitress said as Abagail snapped back into reality. She placed Abagail's sandwich and drink on the table.

"Thanks." She said. Abagail began eating her lunch as the waitress walked away. She noticed her stop at the black haired boy's table and spoke a few words to him. He nodded and looked in Abagail's direction. _Please don't come over here; please don't come over here_, she repeated in her head. It was too late, Harry was walking towards her.

"Hello." Harry said with a friendly smile.

"Hi." Abagail replied smiling back at him.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Harry asked. She wanted to say no, but something drew her to him.

"Sure, it would be nice to have someone to talk to."

"You don't sound like you're from England."

"That is because I'm not. I've lived in the United States for the past five years."

"That sounds exciting. I've never left England." Harry informed her.

"I like it there. I've only been back here for two days and I can't to leave."

"When are you leaving?"

"A few weeks. I have school." Abagail didn't want him to know that she was going to Hogwarts just yet. Odds were he would want to know more about her and she was not about explain her family.

"So where in the United States do you live?" Harry asked.

"New Orleans." She replied.

"Wow, I've read about that place. Is it really crazy all the time? Like one big party?"

"Not really. Mostly during carnival season. The streets of the French Quarter are always filled with people. Muggles and Wizards."

"Carnival season?"

"Mardi Gras. Carnival season begins in January and ends at midnight on Mardi Gras day. It is so much fun. People from all over gather in the city for parades."

"Sounds like fun. I wish I could go."

"Maybe I can take you one year. It is something you will always remember. So what is life like here?"

"Well, I've lived a very sheltered life. Until I got my letter of acceptance to Hogwarts I never really left my house much.

"That sucks. Do you have paranoid parents or something?" Abagail was totally oblivious to the fact that she was talking to Harry Potter. To her he was just a cute boy named Harry.

"I guess you could say that. My aunt and uncle are Muggles. It's really hard to explain.

Abagail noticed a certain blonde boy staring into a window of the restaurant. "Well, I wish I could hear about it, but I have to go. I'm supposed to be meeting someone. Goodbye Harry. It was nice talking to you." She got up and was walking to the door.

"Wait what is your name?"

Abagail hesitated for a few seconds. She did not want him to know the truth, that she was a Malfoy. "Abagail." She said. "See you in a few weeks, Harry." Abagail then walked out as quickly as possible to avoid any further questions.

She enjoyed talking to him, but was not ready to tell him who she was and what she was related to. Odds were that Draco and Harry were foes. Abagail got the feeling from her brother not many people liked him.

"It was nice having lunch with you." She told Draco as she walked outside.

"Yes, it was very nice wasn't it, no arguing at all."

Perhaps we should eat lunch like that more often." Abagail suggested sarcastically.

They walked a few feet in awkward silence when Abagail broke it.

"I saw you talking to a boy in there."

"And?"

"Don't you know who he is?" Draco asked.

"His name is Harry, he goes to school with you. Is he a friend of yours?"

"More like an enemy." Draco said very coldly.

"I don't know why you don't like him, he's a really nice guy. And don't worry dear brother of mine, he has no clue we are related."

"Wait until Dad who you were talking to!"

"Wait until I tell Dad who did not eat lunch with me!" Abagail loved to play Draco at his own game, and win.

"Okay, you win, I won't tell, so we had lunch today and there was no Harry involved."

"Why would he care?" Abagail was bewildered. What does Harry talking to her have to do with their father?

"You know who he is, don't you? Draco asked.

"Yeah, he's Harry and he goes to Hogwarts with you."

"Did he mention one little detail? One little detail that makes so special as everyone claims he is?" Draco put a sarcastic emphasis on the words _so special_ that made Abagail wonder who was the Harry guy.

"No." Abagail was feeling really confused.

"Abagail, he is Harry Potter."

"He can't be. I didn't even see the scar. Are you sure?"

"Well, he is the only Harry I know and hate."

"You are such an ass, you hate him, yet you have no idea what his life is like. He hasn't done a damn thing to you." Abagail half shouted.

"He isn't like us, he is friends with those weasel kids and a mud blood. That whole lot is of weird sort."

"Like I said, you're and ass. You don't like those people because of their family or where they come from. Newsflash for Asshole: You can't control what family or name you are given!" _I wish I could change my last name_.

Draco didn't have anything to say back. Once again, they managed to argue. The two walked the rest of the way to their parents in silence.

"Well, children, now that you have all your school things we will be leaving. There are far too many impure wizards and such here. What ever happened to setting the standards for wizarding high?" Lucius was feeling extremely cocky and very arrogant Abagail thought.

They arrived back home and Abagail went immediately to her room. She needed to write Sam a letter.

Abagail grabbed her quill and parchment. For a good twenty minutes the only sound heard in the room was the scratching of the quill against her parchment. "Finished!" she said to herself.

_Sam,  
Hey! What's up? Sorry for not writing sooner, but you know, family. Well, my dad picked met me at the ministry; everyone had something to say about my appearance. My clothing choice and dyed hair. Draco called me a filthy Muggle. Well, screw him too! Never really cared for him much anyways. We went shopping for school things today. I met a boy. You will never believe who! Harry Potter. The boy who lived! I didn't know it was him at the time. We are lunch together. I did not tell him that I'm a Malfoy and that Draco is my brother. Draco said he and Harry are enemies. School starts on September 1. I can't wait. I don' t talk to my parents much. When asshole and I do talk we end up arguing. Hopefully he won't bug me at school. Can you do me a favor? Make sure Aunt Bedelia is okay. Visit her if you can. I miss her so much already. I miss you too! I wish I did not have to leave New Orleans. Well, gotta go._

_Much Love,  
Abagail_

Abagail went to the living room and found the family owl sitting on a perch. She tied the letter for Sam to its foot and sent the owl on its way.

They rest of the day Abagail stayed secluded in her room looking through her school books. She figured it would help to know about Hogwarts before she arrived there.


End file.
